


You're My Sweet Tooth

by calumhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Candy Shop AU, F/M, and i love getaways, i just always get to thinkin about the power puff girls, the smut in this is filthy, this is pretty much fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumhood/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings loves coffee, Niall Horan loves Luke Hemmings, and you love your new job.</p><p>Or, an almost Alternate Universe where One Direction doesn’t exist, but 5 Seconds of Summer made their way up to the top of the charts, anyway. Niall and Harry ended up being best friends without X factor, and they’ve drug you along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Sweet Tooth

 

  


*********************************************************************

 

The school bell rang and the hallway went from a busy highway to almost a quiet tunnel. You could vaguely hear each of the footsteps echo through the east wing of the school. You were there to bring a bag of clothes your sister needed for a sleepover that she left back at your grandparents house. You didn’t mind doing this,  there were numerous times you would forget something and mom would always be at the school a half hour later with whatever you needed.

Sitting down in one of the benches near the principal’s office -- It wasn’t completely silent, you heard teachers teaching lessons, and an occasional locker slam coming from the distance. The glass window on the metal door leading inside the office wasn’t covered, you could hear the conversation going on inside. You just weren’t really paying attention to it until right then, mostly because there wasn’t shouting taking place.

“Something has to be done, I’ve been here to speak with you before, yet nothing has changed. You cannot allow this god forsaken school, which you are supposed to be in order of, ruin him. He came back to mum’s with a black eye last week, and he’s even afraid of walking home by himself. It’s gotten out of hand, and you've only let it all run by you, like it’s nothing and doesn’t matter.”

“Mr. Hemmings, it’s a large school, we try to accompany all needs, but we can’t have eyes on everything-”

The belligerent boy scoffed and interrupted the principal, clearing his throat, “Mr. Lazy, I do not want to hear your vain excuses, control your neanderthals you call students, inforce them all to stop bullying good kids, and fix this bullshit. Jaxton is my brother, do something about the issue, or I will. Hope this last period of the day sucks, if I see no improvement, I'll be back, and next time you won’t be the only arse I'll have a word with. Thank you for your time.” The boy said, then opening the heavy door and throwing a piece of gum in his mouth. Chewing it proudly with his shoes clapping against the hard floors, but you couldn’t see his face, he was looking down too far for a clear look. What a character he was, dark but caring. A little intimidating so you just watched him walk away until his silhouette was no longer visible.

“Ah hello, good to see you again, glad it’s not because you’re in trouble.” The principal says.

“Good to be back sir... sorta.”

 

***

 

Luke blew into his mug, breathing in the steam from the hot coffee. Savouring the good smell and wanting to take a sip, but was hesitant to burn his tongue. He dipped his finger in to test the temperature, then took a drink. His eyes closed with pleasure, feeling the hot liquid warm his body.

It was a little chilly this morning, but this time of year was his favorite. It's time for wifebeaters, daisy dukes, and olive skin to return from war, 'course lemonade.

He looked outside admiring the sun and all its elegance, rays running down and touching the heads of the people outside. Yeah, this was a good morning, more casual than others. No people were in the cafe today, it was nice.

Niall came around the corner of the counter, lines in his face showing from his big smile. “So, how are you, superstar?” He said. Sliding in the booth in front of Luke. Luke liked Niall (he is absolutely dandy, like the flower), Niall was nice. Sometimes too nice, but not in weird way, Luke just felt that he probably gets ran over a lot because of his immense kindness.

“Pretty good, you make a mean cup of coffee, Niall.” Luke replied. He was feeling good, didn’t have much stress today since mostly everything for the week was canceled do to some really strange coincidences he still had no clue about. There was the one show later that day, but he was just thankful for being able to calm down a little.

Niall laid his chin on the table, with a soft puppy dog expression. “I’m tired, a little run down from this place, but I’ve got some help coming tomorrow. Finally.” Niall groaned. Slouching in his seat.

“Oh yeah? Like a new employee?” Luke asked. Niall nodded and grinned in reply. “I noticed how much busier this place has gotten in the mornings. Glad you’ve found some help.” Luke said.

“Thanks to you haha, my mum’s framed pictures of you and I on the wall, attracted a lot of attention!”

“Still think you’re the reason, pretty boy. My face is just in a frame, while you’re here in the flesh. I think your looks make this place famous, even I can admit to that.” Luke says, and he can’t believe he just said that aloud. Not that Niall would think anything of it.

“Charming, is this how you chat up girls?” Niall teased, because Luke has this bad boy, womanizer reputation he’s never been fond of, well at least the womanizer part. He quite likes wearing leather jackets and ripped jeans. Not today though, he only had on an old Rolling Stones shirt he’d cut the sleeves off of, with an old flannel he found in Calum’s closet, along with a pair of nike sweats. Very fashionable, it indeed felt like a casual day off.

“No, my technique is secretive, but at least now I know how to make you blush, pretty boy.” Luke announced, toasting his coffee and smiling into the mug before they changed the subject.

 

***

 

"Get your lazy arse out of bed it's almost noon!" Calum yells, yanking off the white comforter from the bed. Leaving Luke shivering on top of the thin sheets.

"Get out." Luke manages to mumble. Sure it was almost noon, sure it was a bit lazy to still be in bed, but damn did that bed feel nice.

"Alright grumpy, but you still have to get up." Calum frowns, voice shaky still from just waking up himself... But he wouldn't tell Luke that.

 

Luke (3rd person)

He left the room and Luke looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about life, his future, and how badly he needed to get up and grab a bite of something.

He needed to go out and walk off some of his muscle pains from throwing himself over a set of venue chairs the night before. He had this tradition that in every place they played at, he would run as fast as he could down the longest aisle and scream something ridiculously loud the whole time. Last night in particular, he made it barely half way before tripping over some glow stick left on the ground - probably from a show played the night before, he guessed.

It took him a few minutes, but eventually he got up and found an already worn pair of blue jeans, and what seemed to be a clean hoodie that looked like it belonged to probably Calum. Picking up his various bracelets he left on the nightstand, putting them on one by one. After taking a look in the mirror, he grabbed his camera and headed out to find the nearest place to get a good cup of coffee, ‘course that meant he was going to Niall’s shop, or the “Horan’s Time Out Cafe and Sweets’ as it’s supposed to be called.

He liked walking and fiddling with his camera, seeing how far it could zoom from certain points in the city, whether if it could make out the words on small shop signs. He enjoyed taking pictures of beautiful people also. Especially the ones wearing aviators, drinking their iced lattes and coffee's with the little Starbucks logo stamped to the sides, and the refreshed look on their faces when the drink satisfied them.. He enjoyed photography. Loved it, actually.

Occasionally he would stop in the middle of the pavement just to capture a scene, sometimes even making people run into him from the sudden pause of pace.  

Luke got shoved and with that surprise he dropped his camera and gasped as time slowed when he saw it hit the hard ground. "Shit!" He shouted. Not knowing who the cause of the incident was.

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry!" A voice pitched, and Luke could see the girl picking up his camera and cleaning it off with the bottom of her shirt. "I really didn't mean to, honest! I just wasn't really paying attention ah." She handed back the camera to Luke, looking worried as hell that he would probably insist she pay for damages.

Luke examined his camera, seeing a few chips and scratches on the sides, but he turned it on and it looked like no internal damage had taken place. "It's fine." He murmured. Luke didn't really look up until now, and he saw the culprit that made him drop it. The girl looked like she was in her teens, possibly but not likely early twenties.. He couldn't tell, the girl just had one of those kind of  /faces/. Had longer hair that sat covering a bit of her forehead, smooth face.

"No it's not, I’m so mad at myself, I didn't mean to run into you like that, sometimes when I have my headphones in I don't really pay attention to my surroundings as much as I should. Do I owe you anything?"

"No it's alright." It wasn't alright, in fact Luke was pretty mad at the whole situation. He looked at the girl again and saw nothing but genuineness, also a nametag. He couldn't be mad at someone for something that was an accident, one that they've apologized for. Instead of walking away rudely, Luke examined the camera one more time and put on a big smile; looking up, and holding it in the air. "Ya know…" Luke patted the nametag with his right hand. “You know, I think it gives it more character, also gives it a memory. But to repay me for that incidental memory… Let me capture it."

The girl had a confused face and furrowed her eyebrows in that 'what the heck is he saying' kind of way. "What do you mean?"

Luke stepped in front of her, snapping a photo of them from head to torso. "Thanks for the memory."

Her face scrunched up and she stuttered on her next words. Really surprised by the reaction she was hearing. "You're thanking me for busting up your camera?" She asked shockingly. Probably expected that there would have been more swear words involved. So the picture thing was pretty odd…?

"Well, not necessarily, if I dig down deep enough, I think this could have happened for a reason? Maybe if you wouldn't have run into me, time and space would have been really messed up and then I could have been hit by a truck, or gotten abducted by aliens just walking down the street. I believe in reasoning, and that it happens for its own cause, aye?" Luke said, looking a bit serious but his cheeks blushed up as he laughed at was he just said. He did indeed believe in reason though, and that incidents like this are what keep people alive.

"I guess so?" She chuckled, raising a brow. She thought about it too, and even though what Luke said was completely confusing, and almost completely insane, she understood was he said. Luke made really good sense... in a really strange way.

"You have a good day-" Luke eyed down the nametag one last time to reassure that was the girl’s actual name, but not using it. "Babe."

"That's it then? You're not angry with me."

Luke pointed the camera to the Time Out Cafe, snapping a photo of its logo and smiling at the idea of going inside of it. "Not angry." Luke muttered. Squeezing his lips together tightly in a quick smile. In the back of Luke's mind he was holding back a bit of frustration. He was just, quiet, though. Raising his voice to anyone never really suited him well, and he liked having the freedom to run around cities without security, he'd like to keep that privilege.

 

***

 

Luke squatted down looking at all the sweets in the store, almost salivating when he saw the neon that said 'hot coffee' and the picture of a mug with steam rising from it. He loved this place so much. Glad he found it a few months back, it’s really nice. Not too many people know about it yet, it’s still busy most of the time, however. Niall and him became friends over the months, Luke would come and grab a few things for the boys back at the flat every few days, eventually that’s how a new friendship broke out. Niall (occasionally his mom) was the only worker in the place each time Luke would come in, it was nice.  

The place looked like it had just about everything you would ever need if you felt like something sweet. It had string lights going up in patterns on the walls. Booths running along side glass windows in front of the counters, and it always smelled like cinnamon rolls inside.

Luke walked up to the register, spotting the new employee, wondering where Niall had went. “I think I’ll order up something if that's okay, yeah?" Luke says; he clinched his hands around his camera, debating on what he should get to split with Calum and Ashton, Michael as well. "I'll take twelve chocolate biscuits, and a tall regular coffee, thanks mate."

The young boy nodded and led Luke to the section of booths near the register, where he paid real fast then sat down to wait for his order.

"You look familiar." The boy’s voice said in a curious tone. He squinted his eyes still packing the biscuits in a box.

Luke’s face turned red, and he thought he might play with the new guy a little. "Some people say I remind them of Candice Accola, maybe that's why I look familiar?" Luke said; fiddling with his rings and pulling down his collar. He laughed a little, probably ruining this for himself.

"Luke Hemmings, is it not?"

"Nope, that's my stage name. My real name is ‘I’m Incognito ' well, kinda sorta, I just really want to relax right now. "

"Ah, understandable." The boy said. Handing Luke his coffee and biscuits. "I wouldn't want all my privacy taken away from me either."

"I'm glad you get it." Luke chuckled, taking the first sips of his coffee. He didn't even care that he just burned his tongue, the coffee tasted that good. He pulled out his wallet and rifled through it to find more money. "Where's the tip jar?" He asked.

The shops doors opened up before an answer could be given, coming through it was someone not unfamiliar. "Harry, you won't believe what I did on break, Jesus Christ. I was walking and this dumb arse was standing in the middle of the pavement, I guess taking pictures, and I wasn't paying attention and I ran into him and made him drop his camera. I could have sworn he was going to blow up on me but he was actually really understanding about it and -" You caught yourself and looked to Harry who was standing by Luke, the boy you were just talking about.

You scratched your head and kind of laughed awkwardly to defeat this embarrassment. "Oh shit.... uh where’s Niall?" You mumbled.

Luke got up from his seat and spotted the tip jar on his own, dropping his generous amount, an awkward smile came up and a blush swept across his cheeks. Coffee in his right, biscuits in his left, and his camera hanging over his shoulder. "Well, it's been nice...?” Luke paused, waiting for a name.

“Harry.” The boy nodded.

“My boy, Harry, pleasure meeting you, tell Niall I said hey.” Luke cooed, heading towards the door.

"Yes it was a pleasure, 'I'm incognito'. I’ll tell him, enjoy the biscuits."

 

***

 

"They're still warm." Calum mumbles, breathing in the aroma of the cocoa smell from the biscuits. Luke looked over to him, smiling at his friend because everyone knew of Calum’s love for the occasional treat. Luke leaned against him and felt his warm body. "Sorry I left without saying anything." he stuttered.

"Don't be sorry, I know how you like to explore with this thing." Calum shifted and reached for Luke's camera on the coffee table. Noticing some new marks on it. "What happened to it?"

Luke sipped his coffee and dug his shoulder back into Calum. "Dropped it, well, wasn't my fault, some girl ran into me by accident and it slipped. It's alright though so I don't care." Luke told him, taking another sip. Then another.

 

***

 

Nothing new happened in 3 days.

Today, Luke woke up at a decent hour, around 10. Wanting something to refresh his system.

 

***

 

He walked from the flat to Niall’s shop once again, it’s actually been a while, three days, he recalls.

Slowly he pushes the door open and hit the gold bell above it, sending him that ringing sensation in his ears for a short moment.

Luke smiled and took in a deep breath of the place, mumbling words to himself. He saw someone bent over behind the counter, looking like they were searching for something. So he walked up to the counter just quietly humming before clearing his throat. "Excuse me?" he said.

You got frightened and stood up, thumping your head into the counter, shaking all the knick-knacks on top. "Sorry!" You said, still crouched down rubbing your head, not really paying attention to who was there.

"Didn't hear the bell, love?" Luke asked, snickering a bit.

"No, had my earbuds in, sorry, probably shouldn’t be jamming on the job." You stood up to see his company, and jumped back from your sight. "Oh hey." You managed to spit out.

Ah yes of course, the little klutz Luke met, the one who made him drop his camera, oh the joy…

You nervously fumbled with the jars on the counter. "Did you, uh... need help with anything?"

"Regular tall coffee, and a dozen chocolate biscuits." Luke said.  So you got to it, manning the coffee machine and pulling out the biscuits with tissue paper, stuffing them into a small pink box. "So you work here?" Luke asked.

"I do. Gotta make rent somehow in this city, I’m new, my flat mate Niall runs the place and offered me the job." You laughed, and your heart may not be beating correctly. Your giggle made Luke smirk, perhaps to him you seemed to be one of those people who worked hard in life, but never really complained about much.

Luke thought that maybe you and Niall could have had something going on, you lit up talking about him. It's been a long time since Luke had ever lit up talking about anyone.

"Niall is nice, I talk to him a lot, I come here a few times a week, when I can ya know, busy life. Name is Luke by the way, in case you were wondering, probably weren’t, but it doesn’t hurt to know who I am." You wondered just how close the two were, since you can’t remember a time when Niall mentioned Luke. Except for yesterday when Niall came out of the back last minute and saw Luke leaving, that’s when a little of explaining took place.

"He said you were the boy that gets mistaken for Candice Accola gotta say, I don't see it."

Luke smirked and tinkered with his quiff. "I thought I was the ‘dumb arse’, as you would say." Hoping that you would blush, rather than get intimidated.

"Have to admit, I’ve never regretted anything more haha." You laughed awkwardly. There was sarcasm on Luke's face, so maybe this would be one of those things that would blow away.  "All is well then..?"

"Yeah sure, if you can make a meaner coffee than my boy Niall, all will be forgiven."

"What if I added a fresh scone, on the house? Can't promise my coffee will be as good, Niall has a way with things since he's worked here longer." You smiled, sliding the pink box of goods on the counter and setting down Luke's hot coffee.  

"Can you do that?" Luke asked.

"Course, who’s there here to tell on me?" You giggled. Getting the scone and handing it off to Luke.

Luke held it up and looked at you, gesturing that he was about to sit down. No one else was there except the two of you, thankfully. Luke found a nice spot to munch down at in peace. He was fiddling with his bracelets, snapping a picture of his scone and another of his coffee before sipping it a few times.

Luke looked up at you, almost looking impressed. He didn't know why you put down your own coffee, it tasted fine. Scone did as well.

"Mm."

You came around the counter, and without asking you sat down in the seat across Luke. "So..." You clear your throat, "Luke...what's with you and taking pictures, are you a photographer?"

Luke sighed, but one of those good sighs, because he felt good knowing someone was curious, didn’t sound like you knew enough about him to bag on his actual occupation. "Not a photographer, I just like taking pictures. I do a lot of traveling and I want to remember everything. Like, when I’m older, I want to look at a picture and be able to remember the day, and spot I took it."

"Deep, man. Traveling though huh, work related? You don't seem old enough to be handling a full time job, am I right?" You asked. You were genuinely interested when he spoke, you actually wanted to know, and not just trying to get on Luke's good side.

"Work related, full time for the most part..” Luke said. Taking another sip of his coffee.

“What kind of work?” You asked, looking down at his hands, wondering if that was a little bit too far in asking questions. “Too personal? I should stop talking, sorry sorry.”

Luke noticed you said ‘sorry’ a lot. He took a bite of his scone, wondering why this girl was so curious about him. “Music.” He was blunt, but of course Luke never really said much. It was hard to ever keep a conversation going with him, without Luke just going ‘yeah’ or ‘uh huh’. -- “I’m in a band. 5 Seconds of Summer.”

“Really! Oh I’ve heard of you guys, that’s so stellar!!” Your voice jumped. “Yeah I know who you all are now, so cool.”

“How do you know us?”  Luke was astonished about it, he never really knows just how popular his group is until people start recognizing the name.

“Everyone knows, don’t they? You guys seem pretty big, Niall’s little sister has got your cardboard cut out guarding her fortress. Not gonna lie, I was tempted to draw you a mustache, but I thought that if I had a cut out of Jack Barakat, I'd be pretty upset if someone gave him a mustache, so i backed out. You’re still cleanly shaved in that house.”

“Ah. I’ve always wanted to grow a mustache, management won’t allow it.” Luke nodded, smile appearing and his gums showing just from how big his grin was. Not really wanting to get into a long conversation about the band life. “Got any special talents?" he asked.

“Well hm." You hummed. "I can do just about anything." You said proudly, smirking in arrogance. Not that you were actually good at much, but you indeed could dribble around a footie pretty well. "Mainly good at creaming coffees, not trying to toot my own horn. I’m sure my job isn’t nearly exciting as getting your shirt ripped off by screaming girls.”

Luke looked at you, this was the first he’s actually looked to you.

“Ha well it has its perks I guess, I get a lot of free clothes.” You weren't so bad. Luke had maybe secretly judged you for what had happened the other day. He was thinking that it was wrong to do that, now after he’s spoken to you he regrets not getting to know you better.

You just smirked and shook your head, “Get a lot of girls too?” You assumed.

Of course he did, but he never did them. Wasn’t his actual personality to sleep around all the time. It was apart of his image, but not what he actually did after shows. Sure he’s drunkenly kissed a lot of girls, but taking his pants off for just anyone never settled with him well.

“A lot of Grandma’s, cougars ya know how it goes.” Luke joked.

You grinned back a little, loving the humor this quiet person had. “Didn’t see you as the Gigolo type.” You snickered.

“Gotta make rent.” Luke smiled, his words just kinda slung out, and he began to wonder how it has been this long without someone coming in the shop to interrupt them, like somehow this was meant to keep going. You made this face that Luke thought looked ridiculous, and it made his closed smile turn into an open one. “I may come back here even more, have to say, this scone is one of the best I’ve tasted. What’s your secret?”

“Ah you know, sugar, spice, and everything nice.” You say shrinking back into your seat, hoping Luke would catch that.

“Loved that show, can’t believe you thought of that in such quick notice, I’m impressed.” Luke smirked, tearing off another piece of his scone.

“Let me guess, you pretended to be Blossom.” You huffed. “I always called Buttercup.”

Luke smiles again. And now he's just begun to notice that he really hasn't stopped smiling, not that all of this was actually funny, but it was just the way these things were being said. “Not particularly, I always thought of myself to be more of a Bubbles kinda guy, don’t you agree?”

You reached over and lifted up Luke’s chin in examination. “Nah sweetheart, I don’t see it, you’re definitely that little shit Blossom.”

Luke laughs, and is wondering how you've got him into a conversation about powerpuff girls, okay then. “Fine.”

You noticed he was one bite away from his scone being gone, which slightly made your mood drop a little. “You should come back more, though.” Right when that's said, the bells above the door jingled and a couple walked in fanning themselves. You grimace and look back over to Luke.

“I will, tomorrow. Get me another scone ready, yeah?” Luke got up grabbing his things, and pulling out another nice tip and dropping it in the jar. “See you tomorrow Buttercup.”

“Tomorrow Bubbles.” Luke just laughed and walked out the shop's doors, leaving in a way better mood than when he arrived.

 

***

 

It became a regular thing, every morning going to the same shop, eating in the same booth, talking to you about some of the most random shit. It began to spoil Luke, and when he couldn’t go every morning, he got frustrated and would pout for a bit. He couldn't think of anything to call you when one of the boys would ask him who he was meeting up with. Saying that you were just some friend didn’t sit well with him, because you weren't just, some friend. You were something, magnificent. Luke would never say that aloud, though.

 

***

 

Luke came busting through the shop's doors, just like every other morning. Fighting a small crowd of people at times, but at the moment it was pretty quiet inside. “Hey Niall, where’s my girl at?” He asked

Niall was cleaning up a coffee mug, smiling as usual with his cheeks mighty pink today. Luke sometimes wondered if Niall could ever stop smiling, he always seemed so happy like he didn’t have a worry in the world.

“In the back grabbing some sugar. Why are you here so early?” Niall questioned, because usually Luke didn’t come till around the early afternoon hours, or late mornings.

Luke rubbed his eyes still tired.  “Ah good, well I wanted to ask you two something.” The creak of the supply door pitched and Luke could see you poking your head out.

“Ask us what, we’re both here now!” You said running towards the end of the counter. “C’mon I haven’t got all day mr. moody!”

“Well later me and the boys are just going to check out the venue, if you two would like to come that’d be great…?” Luke plopped down into one of the sofas sighing heavily, he hadn’t really had a chance to catch his breath yet from trotting his way to the shop. He really (really) hoped they would both be able to come. He would always feel that horrible back feeling thinking he wasn’t liked, or the person was mad at him, if they turned down his invitation to something. Luke was always really self-conscious about himself, about everything he said and did. Even before asking a simple question he would have to plan what he had to say before he asked, repeating something over and over again in his head until he memorized exactly what his question would be before he asked. He couldn’t help it, he’s been like that since his early teens.

You tightened your lips and rubbed your chin, thinking. “I haven’t got any plans for later, what about you my friend.” You say to Niall.

“Nah, love, I don’t think I do either, should we go?” They both periodically looked at Luke and back at each other again, mimicking themselves and teasing the life out of Luke. They just knew he really wanted them both to come. Whispering and blushing like they were school girls trying to be noticed.

“You know what, you can go and have a bit of fun, I’m gonna get home tonight and catch up on some telly.” Niall told you and Luke, patting your back, snickering to himself.

“You sure?” You questioned, but knew what was happening here, you knew. It was sorta obvious by the way Niall giggled.

Of course Niall was sure, and of course you wanted to go anyway. Now thinking of it, those last hours of the day were the longest you had ever waited for.

 

***

 

Luke had been waiting in his car for what seemed like hours. That’s at least how it felt. When in reality he’s probably only been waiting for a mere 5 minutes with his head curled up in his beanie. In all honesty you felt a little nervous, dammit Luke is just a boy, how could you be feeling so fucking jittery.

When the time hit 6 o’clock and it was finally time for you to clock out, you found yourself rushing but slowed yourself trying to not seem like one of those crazed fangirls Luke had after him 90% of the time.

 

***

 

The venue was being checked today since tomorrow there's photoshoots and the next days there is interviews and there will be absolutely no time for a proper look around before the show in two days.

Michael and Ashton were both sitting at the bar on the west side. Conversing casually, for the most part.

“Okay, it was the day of WrestleMania, Punk and Cena both hyped up, ready and at the peak of their game. If you could bet on who’d win the match, who’d it be, and why?” Michael asked.

Ashton scratched his head and without a second thought he went, “Obviously it would be Cena, because he’s an icon, also way bigger.”

“But remember, Punk is in mixed martial arts.” Michael reminded.

“Still going with Cena, Punk wouldn’t have a chance.”

Luke got closer and started laughing at the boys, then pulling you by the shoulder to round you up in the front of him.

“Debating on those American wrestlers again? Okay Ashton, Cena or Sheamus? Who’d it be, and why?”

“Obviously Sheamus.” Ashton proudly said, smiling with a look of adorable arrogance only the boys could appreciate.

“Obviously. Anyways lads I’d like to introduce you to my friend-”

Ashton cut him off. "Baker girl!"

Ashton's face lit up and he seemed to almost stumble out of his bar stool.

“Hiiiii! The name’s Ashton, or Ash.” he kindly shouted. Ashton reminded you of Niall, always ready to meet new people because he’s always high strung. Like a new puppy you just bring home from a shelter.

Michael soon jumped up for his seat as well, blushed up and maybe slightly ashamed from Ashton. “Hiiiii! The name's Michael, or Mikey," He said mimicking Ashton, "Nice to meet you.” He smiled. Roughing up Ashton's hair and he gave him a smile.

Soon Calum stumbled out of the bathroom spraying air freshener around the door laughing, excited to introduce himself.

“Um I actually just did that to be funny but now I feel terribly awkward.” He muttered. Because of course he did it to be funny.

He pointed to the bar and winked. "Everything is on the house." He grinned manically, and Luke shrugged his shoulders at that.

The rest of the night dawned on and somehow the time reached 9, Michael drunkenly strumming his guitar singing a song about kittens. An empty bottle laid out playing a disastrous game of spin the bottle. Everyone dazedly watched Ashton jump on top of Michael's lap, and tease the bloody life out of him. First kissing his neck, brushing his nose against his skin, a quick nibble on the ear before whispering a seductful “Ready Clifford?” Calum tipped them over and their bodies collapsed on their sides. Them both giggling into each other's breaths.

You and Luke were curled up near the curtains on the stage, a distance away just watching it all. Really it looked like he had some of the best friends in the world.

“Buttercup, what would you say, if I told you that I was going to visit starbucks every morning instead of Niall’s shop.”

You squinted your eyes, laying your head in Luke’s lap. “I’d say you better not because I’ve spent way too much time trying to perfect your scones.”

Luke laughed, he’d never switch to Starbucks, the place is way too busy all the time, plus everyone he knows goes there, he actually didn’t enjoy running into people he knew all the damn time. He moved the loose strands of hair from your eyes, and picked up your hand up to his lips. “You smell sweet.” He mumbled, back to messing with your hair again.

“Well remember, I’m made of sugar, spice, everything nice.” You looked up at Luke and he just couldn’t help but stare at your lips.

How badly he wanted to kiss them, turn them red. But no, you were just this friend he’s made, he’d rather have a life long friend…. Who the fuck was Luke kidding, you were so pretty. He only wanted to have this hot makeout session with you right there on that stage. All these thoughts almost making him hard and vulnerable.

“Ya know, Niall seems like he’s a real good mate.” Luke stuttered, running his fingers down your arm. “He’s real happy and smiley all the time. I question myself on how he does it, carry a happy face for so much time.”

“Yeah he’s got a good set of pearly whites on him, and that smile is to die for, yeah?” Luke nodded and his smile opened up. “He wasn’t always like that, though.” You finished.

When that was said, it was like every curious bone in Luke’s body shook, mostly because he might have had an idea of what you were probably talking about, but he wasn’t sure. Also he didn’t know if he should know about what was being shaded at because it could be a personal subject. “I’ll just say he’s alright now. Took him a long time to get where he is, it was a tough road he went down, he’s always been a good person to be around, though, always.”

“That’s good. So what about you and him, you both seem pretty close. Ya know, really close, is there anything... there?” Luke asked nervously, biting his tongue in regret as soon as he finished the question. You used your elbows to get propped up a bit. “Niall? And me?” You pointed to yourself all curiously, despite the obviousness of the question.

“We're just friends, he’s really attractive right? I can see why you might have been curious. He's my bisexual friend with boundaries.”

“Oh meaning what?” Luke asked. Not really sure if he actually wanted to know what that meant. But since he asked though, maybe you will probably go into this long explanation of what you meant by ‘boundaries’. Not that Luke wasn’t looking forward to it or anything. He loved listening to you telling stories and getting deep into conversation, especially when you got pissed if something made you mad. Luke found it really hot. Something else he doesn’t plan to admit any time soon.

You relaxed back down in Luke’s lap, becoming real fond of being snuggled up to him. Still laughing to yourself a bit. “We stay only friends, but everyone assumes we are together.” You drunkenly said, still smiling and the alcohol had about overwhelmed you. Though, you still knew what was going on, you knew.

 

***

 

You walked in the shop the next day, Niall standing behind the counter wiping down the espresso machine, whistling to himself quietly.

Niall looked up after a few seconds, once you've worked there for as long as he has, you don't really notice the bell, it blends in with everything else. "Morning, babe." He says, hopping over the counter smiling, beginning to dance with a broom.

You looked like less of a morning person than usual, and you're thinking it's definitely one of the mornings where Niall had put extra sugar in his cheerios.

"Mornin' cuppa please, maybe an aspirin."

Niall's smile never broke as he moved his way towards you, wanting to get a better look. "No sleep? Or are you just hungover? Can't really tell the difference these days." He says with a faint chuckle.

Normally something like this would be ignorable, but you just looked totally — fucked. "Oh, mr. luke got laid last night didn't he, my friend. Cheers!"

You looked back at him and your face blushed up to blood red. "What? No! what are you talking about? Not even in the ballpark Niall. He doesn't even- really... I don't think he would even think of me like that. I'm me and he's him."

"I won't say anything more, he's not hard to figure out." Niall raises an eyebrow, threw his rag over his shoulder, walking to the counter again.

 

The same morning, Ashton stumbled in the kitchen in only his boxers, finding Luke watching the weather forecast. Luke was already dressed for the day, seeming like he wasn't just as much hungover as the rest of them.

"What are you even doing up? thought you'd be out at least 'til half twelve" Ashton asks, sliding himself up in a bar stool.

"I was almost sober last night, almost. I had to drive her home remember, couldn't drink too much." Luke told him. Pulling a glass from the rack then filling it with tea. He dug out an aspirin from one of the aisle drawers, sliding it to Ashton. "Drink 'n swallow."

Ashton’s head is pounding, so he wonders, "I was wrecked last night wasn't I, how bad..." he asked.

"Ah, good question. Well, you and Michael snogged." Luke says. Ashton's eyes widened and his face lost expression.

"Oh my god?" Ashton exhales and he slid his elbows down the countertop.

"Kidding, kidding." And the color in Ashton's face almost returns. "You about did, but Calum knocked you both down before it got mushy." Luke tells with a smug smile, pushing back a laugh.

Moments later, footsteps could be heard rearing down the hard floors, then Michael walked in the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Morning." He groaned. He was dressed, unlike Ashton who was one layer away from being completely exposed.

"I'm going for a kip, still a little sleepy." Ashton said. Picking up his tea, just about waddling back to his room, his feet tapping against the floor making little smacks.

"Morning Michael." Luke replies, since Ashton was 'nice' enough to give him a proper greeting, that little arse.

"Where are you going?" Michael questions. Because yeah, it was a little weird for Luke to look so chipper after a night like the last one.

"Out, getta coffee or something, wanna come, yeah?" Luke says. Not particularly hoping Michael would turn down the offer, but, hoping Michael would turn down the offer.

"Going to see your girl?" Michael teased. "Baker girl?"

Luke paused, "She's not my girl, and she's not a baker, exactly-" he said.

Michael raises a brow as he kneels against the kitchen aisle. "Aye, getting defensive over her already?" Luke shoves him with an elbow, spinning his key ring on his finger.

"Dick."

Michael looked up, having trouble getting out his words, "In all seriousness, mate, you know I wouldn't say anything, right?" he said. Luke sipped his water and pondered a moment, allowing a long pause to take place before Michael added something more. "If you did like her, she'd be quite a catch."

This was so real now, and it was a little scary to say the least. Relationships are scary. Not that you and him have ever done anything worthy of turning into a relationship. This was hard to think about. Luke liked 'this girl' though, just didn't know how things would work with the whole 'girlfriend' thing. Friends are acceptable, and well, he's never pushed on a girl into the equation before.

"I know." He said, then somehow his mood changed and he wanted Michael to go get a coffee with him. Maybe to talk about all this, or maybe to talk about Ashton and him, either way, they are both riveting topics. So maybe they could speak about both, and the thought of that made Luke glow.

 

***

 

The next day, Luke began walking to the shop later than usual, whistling away and bobbing his head a bit. He felt good, today felt good, it was warmer outside but the air felt good. It was the kind of hot you could smell, banana scented sunblock and it was pleasurable. What could 'his girl' be doing right now, maybe cleaning mugs, or organizing the display. Rolling out dough with an apron powdered with flour and chocolate sauce. But as soon as Luke got a few meters away, it hit him. Brownies. And the next thing he remembers is laying down in a pile of ice laughing. Damn ice. Somebody must have poured out their cup.

"Luke!" You and Harry ran outside, both of your faces blushed trying to retrain your laughter.

"Laugh, go ahead it won't hurt my feelings." Luke chuckled. You reached out a hand and pulled him up, and Luke could see photographers in the distance. Wonder how long it will take for that to hit TMZ, or the Sun website articles. Him busting his ass on the pavement, everyone will have a laugh now. But he didn't really care, shit happens, and he was just glad he was receiving a little bit of sympathy.

Harry and you both let out your giggles, but it soon faded when Niall came out with a broom and dustpan. "Harry, let's go sweep up the ice around this place." Harry looked at Niall dumbly, because there was only that one pile of ice, and probably within a few more minutes it would be melted.

Niall took Harry by the shirt and dragged him farther on the pavement, ready to begin a quick sweeping.

"Want a cuppa?" You asked. Sliding into the seat next to Luke, it was more than big enough for the both of you. You thought. You've been secretly missing Luke, didn't see him the day before, couldn't deny it either, at the end of your shift you were pretty bummed he didn't stop by to say hello like usual. Then you think again, it's not like Luke has to come here every day. He chooses to. And that thought made you feel better.

"No thanks, missed you yesterday." Luke said. That made you beam, but you cover your expression by turning the other way and forcing yourself to stop smiling before turning back around again.

"Missed you too, love." You replied, and then Harry and Niall are outside making stomping noises against the concrete with their feet. Hopping on the pavement, slinging ice at each other and pieces are flying up in the air as they persist. You couldn't help but laugh a little. You were really thankful for the two of them, they make you smile a lot.

"It's my day off, by the way. That's why I'm not looking very productive!" You inform him. There wasn't anything else to do, Harry and Niall are your flatmates, with them both working, you thought might as well just come down to watch the telly in a booth inside the shop.

"Your day off, yeah?" Ideas arise in Luke's head, like, 'would she want to go out with me?','would she enjoy grabbing some ice cream, a movie maybe?' "Would you wanna go some place?" Luke admires your thinking face, how you bat your lashes, twisting your jaw, and how you squint your eyes. It was close to mesmerizing.

"Why not?"

Good answer, Luke thinks. Maybe tonight will be a good one.

 

***

 

You waddled behind Luke, both your hands gripping Luke's shoulders. Almost rolling your ankle with each step, because you must admit it, you had terrible balance.

"Luke?" Your voice croaked.

Luke could feel your grip tighten, and he reached his hands up to take a hold of you.

"Yeah?"

"Ya know how I said I could do just about anything? Well, if I'm honest.. I'm terrible at the whole skating on ice business."

Luke chuckles at you, because you were something else, something adorable. Seeing you stumbled a little on a thing of ice would be even cuter, as long as you didn't hurt something of course.

"Good thing I'm pretty good, then, I can help you." He smiles.

You wondered why there wasn't anyone else here, it was just this open rink, a few lights brightening up the place.

"What are the chances? No one is here?" You say surprised. But, not surprised.

"Dunno? Maybe, there's fierce monsters awaiting a couple of fresh amateurs to feast on. Gotta think about all the possibilities?" Luke tells you. Smirking.

"How about we rule out that possibility and think more rational? Not quite sure how you did this, but I'm pretty sure you did this." You smile.

"C'mon then now."

Luke pulls you into his side, taking the first step out on the ice as it creaked lowly.

You shudder as your legs automatically want to do a spread eagle, and you can barely straighten out your knees. "Shit shit shit." You cursed. Hugging onto Luke's bicep for dear life.

This was strange, usually you could independently figure things out. But this wasn't one of those things. It was too difficult. And you were damn glad Luke was the person with you, because Luke was like this brick wall to lean against for support.

Luke gently pushed you off his arm, and you let out a high pitched whimper, because there was no doing this without Luke. But then you were holding hands, and it all felt safe again.

"I've got you, babe." Luke says, then stumbling a bit, almost slipping.

"Fu-" You mouthed.

"Just kidding, love." Luke interrupts. He wasn't near falling, because again, he was pretty good. "Mum used to take my brother Jaxton and I skating all the time. He's a proper show off at this, me, well i'm a level or two under him."

Jaxton? God that sounded familiar. Jaxton- Jaxton... Jaxton. Then it hit you. 'Mr. Hemmings, it’s a large school, we try to accompany all needs, but we can’t have eyes on everything' replayed in your head. Luke was the one having words with the principal that day. Jesus, he was so intense there. Bloody hell, bloody hell- this boy is so soft and sweet, but that side he showed at the school that day, was, hot. Thinking on it, you thought maybe you should keep this finding to yourself, since you were just getting close to Luke, Definitely didn't want to seem stalkerish and make Luke think that you were a mad person.

"You've got a brother?"

"Ay, he's a year younger, though we look the same year. And he's almost like my double, we were mistaken for twins a lot."

"I always wanted a brother, I mean... I've got Harry and Niall, they are good substitutes. Really dumb ones, but they do." You tell him. You've spent more time with those two blokes than your own family. The year they graduated, Niall's mom scored a lease on a building once used as a pet store, and changed it to a place to wind down and have free wifi.

Luke was taking it slow, his arm strong in place to keep you standing. The ice was real slick, seems a zamboni was doing a great job of conditioning the ice.

"They're fun to have around, always someone else to blame when the toilet seat was left up." Luke laughs.

You weren't so concentrated on your footing anymore, but were fixed on Luke's profile. His broad torso, and the amount of warmth you could feel just radiating from him. It was something from a movie, these feelings, this complete and utter desperation to just be with him. How on earth does one deal with it. The whole 'falling for someone' rubbish. It's too powerful. To say the least, it's almost painful.

Your fingers were entwined, both of your feet feeling the pressure now, and Luke slowed down. Heavy breathing, the cold turning his gasp into fog. Maybe his proudness got the better of him, or maybe he just really wasn't paying enough attention to keep his footing, because he slipped.

His leg kicked up in the air and the ice shot up around him, shit this was embarrassing. Luke's now on the ice, his bum wet and his beanie's halfway on.  You stayed up laughing, crinkled eyes and your knees bent trying to hold on to your last bit of balance.

"Whoa-" you whimpered. Then the ice gets the better of you as well, and you're toppled over Luke. "Oi, that hurt." You croaked. And you rub your cheek.

"I fell." Luke whispers, his tone joyful. Because it was, obvious, he fell.

This was quite funny, Luke could even admit to it. You glanced at Luke before turning away quickly to look at the far distance.

"Me too, but your arse broke my fall, thankfully." You giggle. Eyes still squinted and your eyes were really the only thing Luke could look at, your eyes, and your lips.

Luke reached up, palm on your rosy cheek; and you lean your face against it, resting in Luke's warmth. Your eyes were meeting, and Luke wondered if his heavy breathing was a little too heavy. Because nerves like this don't just happen. This was special. You were special. You were beautiful.

And then he kissed you. Warm breath, frosting up curls in the faint cool air. Lips smashed together and Luke could taste coffee in your mouth. Your chapstick was cherry flavored, yeah, it was definitely cherry. It was nice. You had a hand in Luke's blonde hair, tugging at it gently. Only if this was a bed they were laying on and wasn't a thick patch of ice. God Luke wanted you. You were the only thing he's wanted since you banged your head on the counter at the shop. Your awkward persona made you even more alluring.

Luke's tongue twists around yours, and the heat arousing between each of your lips was sparking, like this was the beginning of a fire. This intensifying wrench between you two was magical, it was never something either one of you had ever felt. It was unworldly, like in this circumstance, Luke could feel that not one person on this planet had ever felt as good kissing someone,  as he did kissing you.

His body shifts and he's got both hands against your cheeks now, breathing into your mouth, "Listen." he whispers. His throaty voice was raw, and it sounded like a singing angel who had just been wrecked by a demon it was so intimate.

"Ye-yeah-" You pant and jesus the low temperature in the place was finally beginning to be noticeable.

Now Luke is smoothing his palms around your shoulder blades, he was careful at the touch, he treated you like a delicate rose. "I think- I think I really like you." He admitted.

You propped yourself up higher, and rubbed a thumb over Luke's lower lip. "I think you're a mess." You tell him, because yes, he really is. You went down for another kiss, and Luke was light, pure light. Luke was like the sun, except he shined brighter than the sun. His eyes emitted a sapphire's glow, and not even the Atlantic Ocean on the brightest day in July could conjure up the beauty in his eyes. His everything was beautiful.

Time is frozen, and everything is cold but Luke's mouth is so warm.

Whoever writes the story of Luke's life better keep you in the pages till 'The End' and passed the Epilogue, because how on earth could he go without you now.

"Thanks for the memory." Luke murmurs. And a few flashbacks play in your mind. Wow, this really is some sorta Nicholas Sparks bullshit, isn't it.

 

***

 

Luke's eyes dart the other direction when Michael comes walking from his bedroom two days after. Sure it was only Michael, the one who had Luke's back, and is willing to support Luke in every single way he can. Why was it hard to look him in the eyes.

"Schedules cleared out again, another day of freedom." Michael says. He pulls out his phone, his eyes narrowing to make sure he read the message right. "Shall we go on a retreat then?"

This was actually great, this was amazing because maybe... if Luke buttered Niall up he might let you take a day off. That is if you would want to come... He really hopes you would want to come.

Several different scenarios were running in Luke's head and it was great. If you wanted to join, this would be amazing. That night was perfect, more than anything Luke would want something like that to happen again. Jesus you were so beautiful.

"You're wanting to go stay out for a night?" He asks. Michael liked the outdoors, but he knows none of the other boys really liked sleeping in tents. So a log cabin out in a nice area was suitable. Nice and quiet too, and jacuzzis, can't forget about those things.

Michael breathed in really deep, and let it out slowly. "Be nice to have some fresh air, so why not, yeah?" He assures. "Or can you not stay away from baker girl that long?" He smirks. Then Luke flips him a finger as he sighed.

Luke stutters attempting to get some words out, gathering a few possible things he could say in defense, when he finally manages to mumble, "Ya know, I was kinda thinkin' she might could go with us...." He trails off. His cheeks turn to a shade of pink, and Michael is left shaking his head.

"You're so whipped." Michael laughs.

A voice shouts from a room over yelling, "Whipped as cream!" 'course, it was Calum. Luke was definitely under some sort of spell. A really nice spell that has kept him smiling.  Maybe he'd finally found someone worth keeping this time.

 

***

 

He squeezed his knuckles, subconsciously, because he knows this will be difficult to explain. Everything was difficult, this entire situation. Luke hasn't even mentioned the little cabin trip to you. Luke grabs Michael by the hood of his jacket and drags him from a conversation between him and Ashton.

Michael 'ows' but goes with it. "Problem, mate?" He says. But Luke just looks at him while he rubs the back of his neck.

He second guesses himself a lot, like he's never sure of anything. But he finally decides to spit something out. "Come with me to the shop today?" He says. It wasn't really a question.

Luke didn't let Michael give him an answer, instead he's throwing a look Michael and ushering the boy out the door. He wasn't worried, but needed some more support. Besides, Niall is going to love fetching out the polaroid and snapping a shot of another celebrity customer for the place.

Before scrambling to the pavement, Luke could hear Calum shouting. "Love you too, boys?" followed by a loud snort.

 

***

 

You are scooping dough on a sheet in the kitchen, and fiddling with a whisk; staring at it thinking it resembled a light bulb.

You couldn't get your mind off the other night. Luke kissed you. Luke said he liked you. And it was all surreal, really didn't know if it was real or just a dream. You put the whisk down and touched your lips, and a smile sprung. Like now, you are pretty confident it was real, and it happened. And your knees still hurt a little from the tumble that night, your calves are still sore, and still a little weak. And fuck the other night was definitely real, maybe it's hard to believe because it's difficult to believe Luke is even real. He's this perfect being. But maybe that's just how 'falling for someone' works. It's all unbelievable.

The double doors swing open, with Harry stomping in holding a box of supplies. Smiling like always, him and Niall are always, smiling. "So you and Luke?" He says. Usually Harry is never really serious, he's more of a sarcastic person, that is always nosey, but he's never serious about anything. He's so joyous and adorable as well.

He wants to know things, but if he wasn't allowed to know, he'd act like he didn't really care. But now, he's serious, and it would be really nice to talk to someone right now.

The bell jingles in the front, and Harry peeks out the window of the door. "Speaking of the devil?"

You pause with your heart skipping a beat, because he was here. And you couldn't really tell if this was excitement or just being very nervous, then you find yourself still scooping out cookie dough and the cookie you just scooped out was going to be a massive cookie. Shows just how attentive you've been with work this morning.

Luke pulls up his sunglasses and smirks at Niall, with Michael trailing closely behind. "2 grande regular coffees mate" Luke shouts. He didn't see you, but he knew you were around.

"Aye, top of the morning, lad! Well... lads!" Niall yells. He's quite chipper this morning, then again, isn't he always. "Harry! 2 grande coffees" He instructs. And Harry winks at you then comes stumbling out the doors with a smug look. And you stumble out right behind him.

"Coming right up, boss!" Harry says, and you go along with him. Your disposition was beautiful. Luke could tell that maybe this wasn't your favorite place to be at 10am, but it didn't matter because it was nice to see you anyway. By the way you would glance up from the machine and smile, it looked like you were happy to see Luke as well.  

Luke got close to Niall in front of the register, pulling a big smile at him. But Niall looks over Luke's shoulder at Michael and closes his mouth, tightly pressing his lips together. "You brought- brought a friend, yeah?"

"I did! He wanted to know where all those chocolate biscuits were coming from, thought I'd bring him over for a bit."

"Picture?" Niall hesitates.

"Go for it." Luke smiles. Then Niall's reaching under the counter to get the camera, Michael is just giggling at him.

Luke slides over to the glass displays, where you were helping mix the coffees. "Do'ya think y-you might want to go someplace for the night." He stutters, then jumps in again before you can get out a word. "The boys will be coming with us, but we've got an extra spot. I was wondering if you'd want to come with us, it's just for the night. It's some place quiet, with trees, pine cones and stuff."

"Uh-" You paused, not too sure of it. "Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight, if you can?" Luke answers. Weary and nervous because he knows this is last minute, and if you would have already had plans that would be completely understandable, or if you just didn't want to go, that would be understandable as well.

"I really want to go, but I bailed on the guys yesterday, dunno if they'd let me go again..." You sighed. You really do want to go, though.

You've got a hand on top of the glass, staring down at the cakes, thinking of something that might could help you get out the place. "I think I might be stuck." You say frowning.

Luke then slides back over to Niall, who's shaking his picture and getting it developed. "Niall." Luke mumbles. "I need a favor." He chuckles.

"Jesus, take her for the night." He must have heard the mumbling. Thank god. "Harry and I got this place here, you owe me though!"

"Definitely owe you." Luke says with a smile. Everything felt good, and most of their work being cleared out was the best coincidence that could have ever happened. Like, something, is rooting for Luke right now. The universe or whatever higher power is doing something so great. What on earth did Luke do to be rewarded with such amazing luck.

Luke turns around, red faced because he was excited. "Michael, wanna go get some marshmallows?"

"Wouldn't be the same without them."

You sat the coffees down with a big smile. Ha really? Niall must be planning all of this. You think. Then, if he was encouraging all this, you were going to give him a big hug before you leave.

Niall towel slaps the counter, making you jump back a little. He giggles turning towards you. "Go on now, I know you're going to have to steal some of my clothes, go pack, buttercup." He snickers. You really did enjoy stealing his big sweatshirts and tees.

Harry bangs his fist and his eyes crinkle. You didn't know that they heard about the little nicknames, but right now, you were too starstruck to even care. And your cheeks burned from how fast they rosy'd up.

Packing was a pain, you just raided Niall's chest drawers and closet to find old band tees and sweatpants. Fashionable, though you were only going to be gone for a night. You'll be fine.

 

Luke glared out the window for a while, watching the countryside go by. It was Ashton and Michael up front, Ashton driving and Michael annoying him ever so often. Calum in the mid, sleeping with a pair of headphones over his beanie. Then in the very back, three seats were filled but only two people in them, you were sat in the middle seat, legs folded to the side and your head tilted on Luke's shoulder, sleeping. Luke felt warm because you looked really pretty. Your face was so close, so Luke tapped a quick kiss on your forehead. You took a breath and looped your arm around Luke's then nodded off again.

Now Luke could see all your little features, and wow your eyelashes are so long and feathered. Your hair looked so soft, so he ran his fingers through it a few times, and yeah, it really is so soft. You were small against him, small enough to fit in the two seats comfortably against Luke's shoulder. It felt nice for a girl to be leaned against him. This clumsy girl Luke couldn't stop thinking about.

Ash hit a few bumps in the road, you groaned and slid down from Luke's shoulder to his lap. You slipped a hand under Luke's thigh and used it as a pillow. "Thanks Luke." You mumbled, before nodding off once again.

Luke can only smile at you.

When they made it to the cabin, Michael was lifting his pull string bag out of the back, Ashton slipping on a bit of mud, and Calum was inside already, probably mixing a cocktail.

"Babe." Luke shook you softly, and your eyes beat open fast. "We're here."

You yawned, stretching your tired limbs. Your entire face lit up as you saw the place. "C'mon then!" And you almost hit your head on the roof of the car trying to scramble out. Luke coaxed you to the front door and heard the vehicle honk locked.

It was already sundown when the other boys were gathering large logs together. And you were a little deeper in the woods than the rest of them. Luke quickly followed behind, seeing that you were looking lonesome. When he got to you, the wind was a warm cool, and he could see the fading sun rays coming through the trees.

"Hopefully we're better firestarters than we are ice skaters." Luke chuckles. He'd probably kill to see you stumble and yelp a second time.

"Doubt it." You reply. Taking Luke around the waist and leaning his back against a tree. Luke loves the way he's pushed, and he kisses your forehead in response and rubs a thumb over your cheek.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Luke agrees. Going into your neck, planting soft kisses on your jaw. You turn into Luke's lips, because teasing wasn't your thing. Luke was the same, when he wanted something, he couldn't handle the teasing. So you locked in on Luke's soft lips, kissing them gently. And everything around felt nonexistent, and the tree behind Luke almost felt like rubber in that moment.

Luke wonders if this was how it was always going to be, them kissing in strange places. Not that up against a tree is all that strange, but he would much rather being kissing you somewhere soft. Again, like a bed. And now Luke really wanted you. To kiss you everywhere, and run his fingers down your back. Just do it for hours. Planting subtle kisses on every bit of you, laying against your side all night with only the sound both of your breathe intakes. To feel his chest rise and fall against you.

Luke's daze stopped when Ashton shouted, "Ye dropped the log on my foot!" and you two decided maybe you should help out a little, before anymore foots get squished.

The lounge chairs are set out in a circle. Pushed back a little, because this fire they were about to light wasn't your average small backyard fire. Bon-fire is more the classification for it. Michael was tuning up an old acoustic with a serious look as he strummed a string at a time. Ashton was working on getting the fire lit. Mumbling to himself, looking like he was having a bit of trouble. So Luke pulled you back inside, maybe to show you the rooms, that was his plan anyway (mostly).

"Three rooms upstairs, where those crazies outside will be staying. And two rooms down here, where you and I will be sleeping tonight." Luke blushed, because he really knew that there was no way in hell he would be wanting to sleep alone tonight.

Your smug look and the way you tightened your lips showed you felt the same, and this nice little cabin in the woods will probably be one of Luke's most favorite places on earth by the time he wakes up tomorrow morning.

Right then Luke wanted to kiss you more, but the sound of the glass doors sliding held him back from it.

"Can you two grab some blankets?" Calum asked. He was jogging to the kitchen counter, filling his arms with the s'mores supplies. "Please and thank you, lovebirds!" And he went running back out the door again. Dropping a few marshmallows on the way out, Michael must have got into the bag on the way, leaving that hole in it.

You and Luke both looked at each other with big smiles, shaking your heads. Like, these boys are crazy, but so much love was shared between them all. It was all so subtle, and real.

Luke swung an arm around your waist and ushered you to the closet filled with the blankets. You're so fragile to him, with your wrist bent as you leaned into Luke's side. Yes, Luke really did like you against him. Because you both fit together, and it just felt right.

The fire was burning bright, it's warmth was suffice for them all. Michael was lowly playing melodies, and humming the tune of the sounds. Ashton looked at Michael in a way like, he wanted to watch him forever. There was a faint grin on Michael's face that told love stories, and his feet were bobbing up and down. The looks shared between them are beautiful, Luke thinks.

You stop Luke's gaze and curl your fingers together with his. Each of your hands probably smelt like graham crackers and chocolate. And it was late, they had been sitting out there awhile now. They told stories about the band and you talked about the life living with two nutjobs (Luke and Michael agreed Niall was really cute and Harry was really hot so either those two needed to be together or they needed to have their own tv show). Yawns would surface often, Calum was looking like he could be out any second now.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay, boys, and doll face." He winked. "I'm knackered." Calum yawns, stretching his back. "Nighty night."

"Yeah, Us too." Michael says. He pulls Ashton out of the chair and waves. "Night, lovebugs."

You told them a quick goodnight, and it didn’t feel weird because those boys were already starting to feel like brothers. Ashton shimmied off with crumbs hanging on his bum, how doesn't everyone on the planet not fall in love with him?

"You warm?" Luke asked. You were both laying down on a double lounge chair, and the stars were out tonight. Obviously no one can really see them well in the city, so you barely even notice them. But tonight they are very visible, and Luke stared at The Big Dipper for a little. In all its beauty. Stars looking like something you could get out soup with, pretty amazing, somewhat funny.

You scooted closer and laid your head on Luke's chest. "Pretty warm."

You were turning Luke's heart into mush and god-- you seemed so innocent, but Luke just doesn't understand you yet. Like one minute you're pushing him up against a tree, then the next you're all fluff and it really all is platonic. Which to Luke,  is reading the fine lines in an article, because he wants to figure you out, wants to know how you work. And watching you is as if he was reading a manual in japanese because, this girl, is beautifully confusing, and this feels like a chase, or looking at a treasure map, but it all feels worth determining, because it's you.

“Luke?” You say, in this voice that sounded so charismatic, and Luke knew he was going to need to listen carefully.

“Yeah?”

“Did you mean what you said the other night, about, thinking you like me, and stuff…?”

“Let me think.” He begins. Luke admits, he was nervous about saying those words that night. Because he felt like doing what he did could mess up a lot things. In that moment, however, he didn’t care. He just knew he really liked you. And that was all that mattered. 'Sides, he kissed you, if you have any true doubts about Luke's feelings, there must be something wrong with you. “I-, I don’t really think I do anymore.”

You froze, and felt the blood from your face all rush out like this was the end of it all. But, of course, why would you even need to be surprised. Why would some superstar like you, you're not that great. Luke could do better, absolutely way better.

“I was dumb to even say ‘think’. I know I do, I really, really like you.” Luke finishes.

You breathe and the color in your face restores. Ah fuck, you think. Like this superstar got you all scared, and you really like this boy in return. But how is this even going to work, if you're just you, you're not rich, you're not famous, you're just a girl. And you feel like once Luke finally realizes those things, it could all stop. You didn’t know if you could ever handle that.

“Jesus, babe, ah-” He pauses. And just smashes your lips together. His heart was racing, he didn’t really know why- but it was. His head was spinning but he was kissing you so it was okay. Everything was okay.

You rolled on top of him, straddling his lap, hands squeezing into his cheeks.

Luke reaches his hand from the blanket and instant goosebumps come up on his biceps, he felt up your back. Touching your warm skin with the other hand squeezing up against the back of your thigh.

You pull back, blinking, eyes glistening from the light of the  fire. "Do I uh, taste like burnt marshmallows?" You ask, letting yourself relax on top of Luke.

There was a pile of failed s'mores on the ground, probably going to attract some unwanted creatures during the night, but whatever.

"You taste like-" Luke kisses you again, but halfway into your mouth he can tell what his taste buds are telling him.

He pulls back, "You taste like sex." He says, and you tightened your lips, like you could be surprised by the reply.

You feel up Luke shirt and breathe into his neck. "Yeah?" You questionably whisper, your voice raw in Luke's ear.

Luke is hard, fuck this wasn't like any other get off he's ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

You stroke up Luke's chest, straddling his lap and tapping soft kisses to his jaw. Luke couldn't stop reaching for your waistband, like he wanted to ask without saying words. He still didn't know if this was something you were sure about. Obviously, bringing you to this place wasn't just for seduction.

There were other reasons too.

Luke pants and he could already feel the sweat wanting to run down his forehead, he never gets this heated. It’s especially weird since they’re not exactly in some place entirely comfortable or private. The fire was doing its job, while breezy wind was still sending little shivers throughout your bodies.

"Let's go inside." Luke breathes, and you barely move, as if none of it has even registered yet.

Luke shuffles and gets you to step off the chair. "Mhmm." You agree.

Luke's eyes open up wide, cheeks blushing up. Or was that just because he was a little warm from the fire, no it was because he blushed, fuck.

You stumbled with Luke through the sliding doors, and Luke struggled to close it behind himself with your fucking profile looking like damn porn.

There was noises coming from upstairs, making him wonder if the boys could hear everything coming from down a level. Though, he didn't really care either way.

It didn't matter, Luke steered you through the bedroom door, closing it behind. His hands traveling up your rib cage, and your hands moving towards his pants button.

Your back is against the wall and Luke gives you a nod. You pull your shirt off, eyes locked with Luke's before you continued to strip down.

You're standing in your underwear now, weight against Luke, leaned on the wall. You knew where this was all going, and you admit it was a little scary. Could never tell him that though, at least not right at this moment. However it was obvious, you were a little unsteady, and your hands were noticeably shaky.

Luke saw, and gently pulled both your wrists toward him, laying them down on his shoulders. "You okay?" Luke whispers, short of breath resting against the wall.

You say nothing, and continue kissing down Luke's body. No way were you letting these nerves get the best of you tonight. Dropping to your knees and running your lips down Luke's stomach. "May, I?" You say lowly.

Luke thinks having to grant permission is probably the hottest thing he's dealt with in a while. It felt like rebellion, one of those situations where you have a dirty teacher and a willing student.

Except this was a baker girl and a lead singer of a band, and it's not illegal...

"Yes, fuck yes." Luke insists. Unbuttoning his jeans.

You pull him to the bed, pushing him into the mattress and forcing him to lay down with his head propped on the pillow.

You pull down Luke's jeans half thigh, then hovering over him. Kissing his abs, going down his v-line like a map. "Could you buy them any tighter? or would they be practically see through if you did?" You laugh, eyes fixating on Luke's bulge in his boxers.

"Do they at least suit my legs?" Luke retorts back. Hands digging into your arm. He squeezed his eyes shut while biting his lip, savoring himself but needing for you to do this, before he becomes more angsty.

"'Course." You say. Not wanting to talk anymore, much rather have a mouth full. You swept your tongue across the soft material, kissing him hard before pulling down his boxers.

Luke groans and slides his hands down into your hair before he says, "Please." and now you're sucking Luke into your mouth.

Luke's mouth was gaped as he licked his piercing, being as quiet as he could but letting out a gasp. He's swearing with his hands still in your hair, and he tries not to roll his hips up. He lets his head nod back and he breathes out a moan, watching the above ceiling fan turn around and around. Like, god this wasn't even real, but it was, and he was actually being sucked off by you - a girl who smells like cinnamon and apple spice.

He pulled back up, seeing your cheeks hollowed around him, and fuck this wasn't planned it really wasn't, but he was glad it was happening.

You looked up at Luke, eyes taunting, licking the head in circles with the soft side of your tongue. Making this perfect in every way.

He creases his forehead then tightens his grip on your locks and says, "Jesus," mouthing fuck to himself a few times afterwards. He pants as he watches you go down on him, your lips around him and he didn't want this to end. Now every time he sees your mouth he'll think of just how hard it can it suck. Giving him breathers, you'd blow him gently, soft on his tip. He wanted it to go on forever, but he knew there's was no way he could even last another minute.

"So close." Luke murmurs, and he takes a hand out of your hair and grasps the sheets. You suck him harder and grab a hold of Luke's wrist, and his hips buck up as he comes into your mouth. He swears under his breath, choking out a gasp and pushing his fists into the mattress.

You swallow and get back to it.

Continuing to lick him down slowly as his body is shaking from the release. His cock spasming and the sensitivity was ridiculous. He's short of breath, left almost weak with his lungs struggling to keep himself. You maneuver yourself on top of him, kissing his hot mouth.

You felt up him, running your fingers down his torso as he regained strength. That wrecked him all to hell right there, it's absolutely fucking amazing to see him like this. Head leaned back, his breath intakes loud as he tried to calm himself. Luke's body felt limp, and he could barely get himself to stay responsive to it all.

His cheeks were blotched pink, and his eyes closed still trying to recover. You let your fingers run over him so softly, and to him it was so soothing. The perfect thing be needed right now.

Luke caught himself, and got back his air. He wanted to make you feel good too, better than what you had just done to him. Jesus it's going to be hard to follow up, but shit he at least has to try.

"My turn now, yeah?" Luke says smugly. Lips curled and his eyes piercing into yours. With that expression, and in that seriousness, you knew you were in a bit of trouble. The good kind of trouble, maybe you might even see a little of that boy that was down at the high school.

When Luke made contact with your lips again, he did it so fast, and you saw the curve of his back above you. Like, hell yes you are in deep trouble, and maybe you could use a bit of a cuddle afterwards, because this was going to feel good.

He laid beside you and planted kisses on your jaw, sliding his hand down your underwear slowly.

He pursued to kiss your lips, while touching you with his long fingers. You let out a few shaky breaths as he rubbed your clit in circles.

"Feels good, yeah?" Luke whispers, placing more wet kisses on your lips.

You bite your bottom lip, he's doing his turn justice. You mouth fuck, "So good." You breathed out in almost a whimper.

You wrapped a hand over his cock and roll your thumb over his slit. He let his head fall back still persisting pleasurably with his middle finger finally gliding inside you.

"Fuck, you're so wet, babe." He stutters, tapping his thumb to your clit, curling his finger inside you; sending warm sensations throughout your body.

"More." You muttered, moaning as he inserted another finger. Pumping them in and out and the noises killing him. He loved the sound, it's a major turn on for him, and he definitely needs it right now. It always takes more effort the second time around to be turned on than it is the first.

He wiggles his fingers around and you wince under your breath, your mouth wide as you let out low hoarse moans.

Luke's cock was reattaining a hard-on. After coming once already, it might have taken him a little time to feel that need again. Teenagers though, erections are always in their favor.

You pump his cock in your warm palm, and he is actually huge, something you actually didn't notice while giving him head. Probably too busy wanting to see him just break.

"Goddammit." He said hoarsely, kicking off his jeans the rest of the way. He pulled his wallet out of them, slipping a condom out of one of the folds.

"Are you sure you're okay with all this?" He asks. Sweat developing over his brow.

Luke was desperate for this, and you could tell. But the respect he had was so amazing.

"I'm sure, Luke, yeah." You told him.

His face full of relief as he tore open the condom packet. Slowly he slid it up his cock, as he ached to get inside.

He grabbed the headboard behind you in search for ease of his thrusting.

"Okay, just hold me." He told you. His eyes hurting, and you did as he said. Moving your hands down his back as he moved to his position.

He carefully lined up in front of you, pushing in with ease and he pulled back, then in.

He started slow, learning your tolerance and your reactions to when he pushed in harder.

Your fingernails glided up his back to grip his shoulder blades, and you buried your face into his neck while breathing hot breaths into his skin.

"You good, y-yeah?" He asks, his voice going out as he speeded up with his thrusting.

Your body was warm, and you felt so tingly, really how much more good could you be.

"Good, harder I'm good." And you sounded needy you wanted him so bad.

He lowers his hands down from the headboard and wraps them under your arms and to your back. Better support of your body makes for a better climax, he feels, and he's right.

You felt really close, if he kept going the way he was it wouldn't take much longer.

You moaned in his ear and he whimpered a desperate breath.

The bed was rocking and the creaking of the wooden legs were probably louder than how they actually sounded. Fuck, this felt so good you're not even worried, and Luke gives no fucks about the noise right now either, he's just worried about how much longer he can make it.

"Close." You whisper, barely wanting to talk through this.

He grunts with every thrust now, his cock so hard in you, you know he must be close. But you're closer.

Luke is sweating over you and with one last big thrust that he just about had in him, you come moaning his name. Cursing under your breath as you left small scratches on his shoulders. He eased you down and he swore louder than you did when he pulled out, taking his cock in his palm and pumping it fast a few quick times to reach his own orgasm. He threw the condom on the floor then his body fatigued beside you and he laid his head on your shoulder, panting in your ear.

"You're so beautiful." His voice cracked slightly. "I just needed to tell you that."

You smile and turn his way. "You're the first boy to ever tell me that. First boy I've actually ever been with like this, honestly. And- I really like you, too, by the way."

And Luke thinks his heart might be in the process of melting right now. To him, you're not 'baker girl' or 'just a girl', you're his. And at this moment, he always wants you to be his.

  


***

 

Opening his eyes to an empty bed wasn't strange, he was used to it. Sleeping alone in hotel rooms, sleeping alone in his bed more than he'd like. Not waking up to anyone beside him was not irregular, not the least bit strange. Today however, he woke up and his stomach turned. The feeling he did something wrong, when everything felt so right to him. There was no person beside him, like there was when he fell asleep.

He jerked up, hair everywhere, head doing a panorama of the room as he was wondering where you went. Your side of the bed was cold and Luke didn't even feel you get out of bed this morning. Jesus that girl, small stature and all.

Noise was coming from outside of the room, sounding like the house was awake and Luke was the only one still completely out of it. Who could blame him though, any proper get off can put a person out for hours upon hours.

He picked his phone up off the floor, reading a new message.

Your girlfriend likes footie! Something we've got in common, better get your arse up before i steal her!

from Sugar Daddy - received 26 minutes ago, 10:25am

Luke smirks at the screen, shaking his head and quietly says to himself, "She's mine ya bloke." And girlfriend... no she wasn't his girlfriend, but he can't lie, he sure did like the of sound it. He was unsure of everything, how whole being 'involved' with a girl would work. He knows a lot of people will disapprove, and knows that maybe it's not the best thing to do, but it feels like it's a good thing. He guesses, knowing and feeling are two staggeringly different words, with different meanings; and whether or not knowing was better to standby than feeling, or feeling was better to standby than knowing, he really likes this girl. That was a fact to him. Nothing could change that.

You were sitting down at the kitchen table, eating cereal and doing the puzzle on the back of the box, when you notice Luke.

"Morning! I know I deserted you," You laughed, running a hand over your neck, "sorry I didn't want to wake you." You add.

Luke lit up and he beamed. "That's-"

"At Least someone got some sleep." Calum interrupts, swinging his head around with a chuckle.

Your face turns red and you nonchalantly hide with the cereal box. Luke wants to hide, but he knowingly understood the risk of himself and you being heard last night. He hoped the both of you were quiet enough, but the cold reality is, absolutely not.

"Thin walls, again?" Luke blushes.

Calum points down at an air vent, "Vents." he says bluntly, fighting a smile.

Seeing that Calum and you were alone downstairs, it made him wonder where Ashton and Michael were. He wonders if they also had some noise complaints; then again to save himself embarrassment, he thinks maybe it would be best if he doesn't know. And they just don't mention it.

He wants to elbow Calum for that, but maybe later. Now he really needs to eat something, then take a much needed shower, because he was still a little (really) messy.

Back at the flat, the rest of the boys apparently had plans together, leaving you alone with Luke in the place. And it was just about roasting because Michael is like this conservative energy saver, so he turned the air off when they left the afternoon before.

You two built a fortress almost, stealing all the extra blankets from the hall closet. A fleece with spiderman on it, a mickey mouse duvet, and others.

"The air is back on!" Luke yells, and moments later you come sliding down the hard floors with a glass in hand. Your mini ice cubes span out of the floor, before sitting it on the table. Luke looked really cozy, and let you have one of his big t-shirts. It brang a whole new meaning of 'cute' and Luke just wanted to cuddle you forever.

He held out his arm, and let you slide into the  blanket over the cooling vent. He doesn't really know how long they've been sitting there, and he's definitely already cooled off, it was just really nice to be with Luke like this.

 

***

 

There it was, that oh so familiar sight. 'Course walking into the shop full of customers wasn't weird, it was like that for the majority of the day. It's just, did Harry really need to wipe pink icing all over his face. It's good to be back.

"Ayy! You're back!" Harry shouts, throwing up a wave, then handing a cupcake to a small girl in the shop.

"Indeed! Thought if I stayed too long, you boys might actually begin to miss me?" You sashayed over to the counter and pulled on an apron. "So, did ya miss me?" You ask.

Harry smiles wide, and wipes a bit of icing on your face. "Missed you tons." He says, ringing up a price on the register.

And you began asking for orders, like, yeah you felt good. Back doing this job, a great one you genuinely really enjoy. You work with your best mates, you're seeing a rock star, and you're happy, what more could be asked for.

The next half hour went, and the crowed toned down, down enough where it was more of just people looking around, rather than throwing money at them.

Niall stumbles out of the double doors, hands full with cookie sheets. "Hey! When did you get back?" He yells, almost dropping the goods.

"Niall!" You yell in return. This was almost a reunion, but you guess you haven't been away from each other in a while, so the excitement was understandable.

Niall hugs you, kissing your cheek leaving you to bat your lashes. "How was it?" Niall asked.

You didn't know how to answer, or even how to start. You wanted to sit them both down and tell them everything, but you know settling for minor details would probably be more suitable. "It was fun." You smiled smugly. "We roasted marshmallows, told stories, made a campfire, yeah it was really fun." You tell them.

Harry and Niall weren't satisfied, because they were horribly nosey and have been since you can remember. Though, they knew their limits.

"Where's Luke then?" Niall wonders.

"Back at his flat, I assume?" You replied, you really didn't know for sure where Luke was. Maybe getting ready for the show? That was okay though because you just spent a whole day with him.

"Did the other boys even go, that is my question?" Harry asks, his curious look drowning you. Fair question, you thought.

"Yes." You drag your Ss and pinch Harry's cheek. "They went, I promise." You assure him.

Niall and Harry shoot each other a look, both suspicious. Yet they raise a brow and continue their work anyway.

"All right then, time to ice these biscuits. Go get the icing knife, buttercup, we're putting you to work!" Niall said. You accepted this, you got to take the day off yesterday, so you were fine with making biscuits look pretty.

 

***

 

"Touch my body." Niall says, holding his own pecks.

"Put me on the floor." Harry says laughing in return.

"You guys are ridiculous." You tell them, Harry shrugged his shoulders accepting that comment.

"We know, at least we're entertaining right?" Harry asked. He fell down in the seat beside you, "We have to be, you're always smiling." He says, poking at your check with a snicker. His bubbly laugh given to him by an angel.

"True, doesn't mean you're not both incredibly weird." You pat Harry's chest with the back of your hand, "I'm grateful I've got you two as friends."

Niall pouted and sat down on your other side. "Don't make me emotional, you know how I get." And he buries his face in your shoulders pushing back his fake sobs.

"You're the most ridiculous." You laugh and pet his head.

"Tell your rockstar boyfriend thanks for the signed Gibson, it looks really good on the wall." Niall said.

Luke definitely did his best at paying Niall back for everything. A brand spanking new Gibson guitar signed by all the 5 Seconds of Summer boys was the best thing he could think of. Niall was definitely satisfied since he's more of a fangirl than a lover of pastries.

"You know I bet we could get them all to wear the shops t-shirts around. Imagine all the attention that would attract." You said. "This place would be like that Carlo's Bakery." You laughed, more or less joking, though it would definitely be something else nice Luke could do for Niall.

Niall's eyes got huge, "You think I would make a good Buddy?" He smiled, and you could see excitement in his eyes just from the thought.

"Better than Buddy." Harry tells him.

"I think I should get their cardboard cutouts and put them in the shop window." It was like a lightbulb just turned on above his head. "That's it, we're going for it. Curly, find all four and order them." Niall pointed at Harry, in all seriousness but he was about to crack and bust out laughing.

You really do have some of the best friends in world, and you wouldn't trade them for anything.

 

***

 

"THROW IT AWAY," Calum shouts, head bobbing high tailing with his horrendous dance moves. He's pointing to Ashton for the next line of the song.

"FORGET YESTERDAY." Ashton continued it.

"WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE." And Michael rolls his arms to point at Luke.

Then nothing but silence.

"Lucas! You ruined it, thanks we've been on roll." Ashton laughs, then elbowed Luke who had just noticed what was going on.

"Oh sorry, didn't know the next line." Luke said.

But what a lie he just told, that song must be one of his all time favorites. It at least should still be engraved in his memory from years ago when that was the only song Calum would be covering with his guitar - for days on end.

"Yes you diiiiiiid." Calum retorts, he wasn't being fooled so easily. Could barely begin to believe that fib Luke just told.

Ashton whispers something inaudible to Michael, and Michael agreeably nodded.

Yeah, Luke wasn't very responsive right now. Hasn't been since the plane took off.

Calum budged Luke's side and leaned over, "One week. We just have to do these quick promos. Then you can go back to spoiling yourself with scones." He smiled and bucked up Luke's chin.

That itself made Luke smile, after all, Calum's right.

It's only for a week.

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took really long, but i think it came out okay? Anyways, originally this wasn’t made for Luke, but I edited it (totally transformed it, actually) into something that would compliment each of the 5SOS boys ft. Narry. Is it too long?? (I’ve got no idea what people prefer) 
> 
> This was meant to be a Larry one shot are you surprised haha (if i left in something confusing please hit me oh my god this was so much to correct and stuff). With an incredible amount of editing and name changing I got this! (too long?) Sorry, usually Larry One Shots run long.
> 
> Also, it was meant to be longer because there is so much back story, but I didn’t want to bore anyone… please forgive me for mistakes this is so long it is far from perfect.
> 
> A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO TORI WHO WAS MY BETA READ THANK YOU TORI I COULDN’T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU.


End file.
